$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-1} & {3} \\ {1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {0} \\ {3} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}+{-2} & {-1}+{4} & {3}+{0} \\ {1}+{3} & {-2}+{4} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {3} \\ {4} & {2} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$